futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 1
Welcome! User Group Change I would be happy to update your status on the Wiki, although due to the fact I have not been online recently I have forgotten how to do it (doesn't seem very professional :D) so if you like I can pass your request on to someone else. Jordan.dodsworth 18:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I have upgraded your status to Administrator - I think that is the same, my memory is terrible but hopefully I will get to know stuff again now that I hope to be here a bit more often =D Welcome to the team Jordan.dodsworth 19:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Administration Discussion I have been looking at our Administration page and we have a few inactive administrators, and since returning I believe it is important to update this - would you have any objections to the deletion of any of the links? - I will place a message which will allow past admins to regain their rank if they ever return. - opinions please. Jordan.dodsworth 22:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I like that idea. It allows for a fresh start. Joey - Talk 00:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your input Joeyaa, will just wait for Solar Dragon to approve the change before we put it into effect. Jordan.dodsworth 09:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Go on then. Do it. Solar Dragon 15:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The change has been implemented - thanks for your opinions regarding this. Jordan.dodsworth 17:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Voting System This looks brilliant - well planned out - it will surely help with any future deletions Brilliant work :D The To-Do List I have spent a couple of days quietly wondering around the Wiki and have established a special section for people to view and add things that need to be cleaned up / added / played with which I call The To-Do List I am just popping a message here to ask you to check it out - to add your own ideas to it or just to find something you might like to sink your teeth into alongside the other brilliant edits you are doing at the moment (at the moment it only contains bigger jobs) Thanks Jordan.dodsworth 00:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey Solar Dragon, I was wondering about this wiki's future. I would love to get this wiki really hoping and I think it would be best if we all could have a long discussion about it and future changes. Do you know about IRC? It is a chatroom based place where we can talk in real time and it allows for easy discussion between multiple people. And thus, I'd love for you to join me there so that we all can discuss it with ease, please meet me on IRC if possible. The channel would be ##Joeyaa on irc.freenode.net and information on accessing IRC in general can be found here. Thanks! Joey - Talk 02:46, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :OK then, give me a link to the Futurama's IRC and I will join you there. Solar Dragon 05:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Go here and type in your username (or any other nickname you want) and then type in '#Joeyaa' in the channel box (without the single quotes). Cheers! Joey - Talk 07:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just had to download Java but am fine now. What time will you be on? Solar Dragon 15:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm always on. I'm on now too, just join that channel and 'Joeyaa: PING'. Thanks! Joey - Talk 04:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I shall have a good go Jordan.dodsworth 20:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Im there but all I am getting is Bots and stuff - Jordan.dodsworth 20:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion of file hey i made this to show my devotion for futurama and the relation between megg and zoidberg because everybody hates them like meg he has emotional problems so take it off--Phillip J. Fry 15:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Code I'm actually pretty expirienced with normal editing of wiki code, but I don't particularly understand the intricate programing stuff. For example I notice that some of the infoboxes have fields that don't always apply to the articles, so I looked into adding a parser function into the template so that unused fields don't show up, but I gave up after trying to understand what it means. Anyway thanks for the complements on my work, which I hope to continue. Ellipses485 19:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :To do what you said above, if using HTML, simply add a pipe '|' after the word in the brackets (eg. ) Any more questions, just ask me. Joey - Talk 09:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Your 'Complicated Stuff' hey Solar Dragon, I just wanted to let you know I am pretty good with templates, CSS, JS, coding, and parsers so if you have questions such as how to change things or need help, just ask me on my talk page. I'm pretty experienced :) Thanks! Joey - Talk 09:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) can u help me how do you become a sysop and change the feat articles off of amy i want to see something else(Phillip J. Fry 00:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC)) Spotlight Request Hi. Futurama Wiki looks really nice; you guys have a great skin! There are a few issues before I can add you to the spotlight list. First your sitenotice is very long; it needs to be 2 lines or shorter. Secondly, your mainpage is really too wide for a 1024px screen - it hangs off the edge by about 150 px; can you make it narrower? You have a small handful of that should be taken care of as well. Finally, while you have the required 100 non-stub articles, you also have over 500 articles in your stub category; could you maybe reassess whether some of those are really stubs? It really looks a bit offputting to have nearly every page anybody clicks on show a big box which says it's a stub.... Please let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you guys to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow -- great job cleaning all that up! I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::How long you have to wait depends as they are not rotated on a strict schedule; the list is pretty long right now though so it may be a little while; still it should be within 1-2 months at most. However you don't have to make the image; the wikia staff do that. -- Wendy (talk) 19:54, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually your spotlight just got put into the rotation and should appear soon. The entertainment team had seen the announcement about the return of the series and thought it was a good moment to have the spotlight up. -- Wendy (talk) 21:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Infosphere Don't get me wrong, the Infosphere is a great site and is much more developed us, and I can't pretend I haven't used it to double check facts before. But I'm more than a little disconcerted that you are using the Infosphere as a source for content (the Channel √2 News page for example) without questioning whether they're even right (they can be as wrong as we can). I guess my point is that I decided to become involved in this wiki because I would love to help it become something interesting and noteworthy on it's own; something more in the vein of a partnership in love for the show with other Futurama communities like the Infosphere, rather than a competetor or rival to them. It's certainly easier to mooche content from them to help finish our articles, but that's not really fair to them or us to do so. Ellipses485 20:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't steal everything off them. Only pictures and I check appearances on there etc. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of stealing from them. But I think some people are, as I've seen several articles that seem to be coppied directly from bits of the Infosphere pages. Something to watch out for I guess. And I'd be happy to help with the campaign against the stubs. Ellipses485 21:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::That's OK. I haven't been copying but I have been refreshing my memory by looking through the Infosphere pages. I only put in information that I am sure happened and put it into my own words. I am not directly copying Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) New Stuff Are you liking some of the new stuff I put up here? :P Joey - Talk 04:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :The forum is a nice touch. That would help when we do get a Spotlight. A lot of the stuff is looking good like the fact you can now vote to be in all forms of adminship status and rollback. I really don't understand how you did it though. It would be way too complicated for me. Well done. Solar Dragon (Talk) 04:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Images I have all the futuramas on dvd (oh yeah), so I could get screenshots for the episode pages and some of the character pages. I'm just posting this message to make sure your ok with it and that all the images won't just be deleted off the wiki straight away (had a bad experience like that before). Can you reply to my talk page so I get that little new messages bar, so I know I can start. P.S if their any image categories I should add to these images? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ScarlettScarabX dude what are you doing i just edited them the you know pictures did i do something wrong if so explain what good bye,(Phillip J. Fry 20:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC)) Hello please help i accidentlly messed up the luck of the fryrish page can you please fix it if you can thanks from ,Fry (Phillip J. Fry 18:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC)) Hello Solar Dragon I must ask How have My cotributions been i belive i have been good i have put pictures on almost all of season one that needed it and most of ther series if you think they are good and very help ful you should see my site all about it it is brand new so it is Futuramafanheaven.webs.com so check it out (Phillip J. Fry 22:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC)) :Your contrbutions are good. Just keep it up and you will go far. When You asked for me to use my actual username thet is it i do the 4 tildes thig i used it. That is my new Persona other than the ones ti used black and scarlet scarab see the Stars are the tildes (****) (Phillip J. Fry 20:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) sorry one more thing? If bender's name is Bender Bending Rodriguez shouln't flexo's be Flexo flexing maybe rodriguez signed|ScarletScarabX}} Call out to Wikia's sysops As the current time's most active SysOp of this wiki (I have seen you all come and go, I'm afraid), I have written an essay, I encourage you all to read. http://theinfosphere.org/Infosphere:Dealing_with_Wikia%27s_wiki --Svippong 01:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) New Series theirs a new series of Futurama coming out apparently is this true?--Iluvprimeval 18:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) "Special Episodes" page Hi Solar Dragon, that page you deleted earlier today was vandalisim. I deleted it, but I couldn't delete the page. Next time I'll just call your attention to it, eh? Thanks for being on top of things! -- 15:26, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I realised it was vandalism. Next time, please put the tag on the article in need of deletion instead of blanking it. Thanks, Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me learn the finer points of wiki editing. I've never had to do all the little things to a wiki before, just basic changes. A lot of it is new to me. I really appreciate your help! -- Dhalia 19:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. I am always happy to help. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. I learn new stuff everyday. I only learned how to do the toady. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! listen dude could you help me? I need you to help me finish off the Space pilot 3000 article it had almost nothing and i did begining to Welcome to the world of tomorrow. could you help please? :OK. What do you need help with? Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It would be filling in the plot i got far but don't know it by heart and only remember opening to Welcome to the world of tomorow. again thanks a beast with a billion backs LOL(Phillip J. Fry 20:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC)) ::OK then. Look on The Infosphere website and put the synopsis on there into your own words. That will help you with guidelines. I repeat, your own words. I am quite busy at the moment so that is all of the help I can give right now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks i could'nt think but that's good. :If I might make a quick, unsolicited suggestion here; I would recommend looking at an episode transcript for shows which you want to remember but have forgotten the details for (there's two good sources for this; either the infosphere's transripts http://theinfosphere.org/Transcript:Space_Pilot_3000, or Futurama Madhouse http://www.futurama-madhouse.com.ar/scripts/1acv01.shtml). This is much better than rewording borrowed content, as it is less likely to influence what you yourself would write. (sorry to bring that whole arguement up again) Ellipses485 22:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hah! And here I've been typing everything word for word as I watched the episode. Don't I feel like an idiot. Thank you for posting that, you're a life saver! -- Dhalia 02:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey I asked thank me not him he just told me but i asked so just sayin(Phillip J. Fry 22:36, 26 June 2009 (UTC)) no credit hey, I asked Joeyaa this question a while ago but got no answer, so here it is: How come only the administrators get credit on the user of the month thing? I added like, 30 articles in a month when this wiki had only 600 articles. Then, you add like 100, still, I had no credit when I helped this wiki a lot. I felt a little sad. I never get credit for anything on any wiki, except the one I am a administrator on. SPFan909 20:05, 27 June 2009 (UTC) P.S I would help this wiki even more, but I never get a chance. I totally agree. i have done alot too. i have asked once for rollback rights after being chicken to do it for one month so i was dissapointed but i'm trying again next after i add even more power to the people LOL i m not a hippee though(Phillip J. Fry 22:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC)) :Well, the wiki has only became incredibly active in the last two months. Keep up the good work and a non-admin will become user of the month next month. I will choose this time as no other admins seem to be on. :I have been thinking about user of the month and have decided that admins can't be chosen any more. Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:02, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Are u serious that gives me after 2 months a chance. thank you Solar Dragon and how do you change the name color (Phillip J. Fry 13:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :To change the colour, go to Special Pages then preferences. You then type in this into signature: ScarletScarabX If you want a talk page link as well, type this: (Talk) next to it. Keep the speech marks but replace colour name with what colour you want. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Less than Hero Thanks for fixing this page's infobox. I couldn't figure out what I did wrong and then I had to go run errands... was I missing something? -- Dhalia 18:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :You forgot to close the last link that sort of messed up ten entire infobox for some reason. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:38, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, so I didn't close the }} at the end? -- Dhalia 20:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::No, on the succeding episode or whatever, you left it as Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:52, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::: OH! Ok, next time I can be sure to do that. Thanks again :) -- Dhalia 22:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Fan-Fiction I think there should be a fan-fiction place on this site. i like many others have possibel stories and think they'll make it so if you agree reply. if you don't say i really don't care who agrees but i htought i'd run it by user of the month (Phillip J. Fry 16:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC)) oh and good point on the name thing i wasn't really sure though :Check out Futurama Fanon. It is a fan fiction site. Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Location infoboxes Thanks for adding these, it's helpful, especially since we're adding so many new locations. Just one thing, can we change the "Planet located on" to just "Planet" like we did for the character infobox? Thanks :) -- Dhalia 21:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Done now. Also, if you leav a parameter blank on any infobox, it will remove it on the article. No need to put unknown into an infobox anymore. Just leave it blank. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, that's very helpful! I was thinking, what about an "inventions" infobox? We have a lot of inventions and infoboxes make the pages look cleaner. -- Dhalia 14:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::I was going to do that next actually. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) good idea can you direct me to a link on how to make infoboxes (Phillip J. Fry 15:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC)) PLEASEEEEEEE!!! :No offense but I don't think you will be able to do it. It is very complicated wiki script. I will do it myself. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ok it's just in case i mess one up i want to know how to fix it.(Phillip J. Fry 15:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC)) :Well, I've done it now. Here it is: Template:Invention. Try looking on Help Wiki to find your answers on infoboxes. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC)